Love The Hurt Away
by Palaceofwisdomx
Summary: John is left heartbroken and lonely. Ted and Randy plan to do something about it.


**A/N:** So, I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. It kinda gets mushy and corny at the end, sorry. There is an implied sex in here. I would have written it out, but I feel uncomfortable writing sex scenes so you get to make up what they did. Also, I never expected to get reviews so I was surprised and happy to get some. You have no idea how happy they made me so I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope everyone likes.

**Love The Hurt Away.**

Randy and Ted watched as John moped around backstage. His shoulders sagged, his normally sparkling blue eyes were dull and lifeless, and his bright dimpled smile was barely there anymore.

"He's been like that ever since Mike broke up with him," Randy stated.

Ted nodded at his boyfriend. "And now Mike walks around here like he doesn't even care that he stomped all over John's heart."

"I want to fucking kill that kid for what he did." Randy's fist clenched tight, anger flowing through his veins.

The two Legacy members lapsed into silence, content to stare at their forlorn friend.

"We should do something for John."

Glancing over at Randy, he saw a mischievous glint in The Legend Killer's eyes and smiled.

********

When John opened the door, Ted and Randy could see that he had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and there was also the fact that he was only in his boxers (John hated for anybody to see him in his boxers) which didn't go unnoticed by Ted and Randy.

Ted embraced him in a hug, rubbing the older man's shorn hair and whispering soothing words in his ear.

From where Randy stood, he could see John crying again and felt his heart break at the sight.

Ted pulled away and motioned for him to come closer. The two dragged the former WWE Champion inside his hotel room.

"What are you guys doin'?" John looked confused as Ted and Randy pushed him down onto the bed.

"Helping you forget all about Mike," Ted replied, taking a seat next to John.

"But-" John's words were cut off when Ted's lips crashed onto his own. They were surprisingly soft and the older man felt a shock of electricity go through his body when Ted's hands came up to his neck, his lips slowly parting John's.

Randy felt his breathing slow down and he started to pant as he watched his longtime fantasy come unfold. He couldn't deny how hot the two looked together.

Ted and John parted slowly, almost reluctantly, and turned to look at Randy, lust in both pairs of blue eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there. Get over and join us." Ted held out a hand for the older man to take.

Randy didn't hesitate to join the two on the bed and they had to laugh at his eagerness.

But the laughter quickly faded into something serious as the two men pushed John onto his back. John watched as they made out above him, feeling the blood rush to his lower body.

Breaking the kiss, the two Legacy members faced him, one on each side.

"Let us make it all better," Randy murmured.

********

The next morning, John couldn't help but be miserable (even though he had the most amazing night). He knew Ted and Randy were a couple, a happy and secure couple at that, and would leave as soon as they awoke, but being with them felt so right and felt like a puzzle piece in his heart was complete.

But they were going to leave and he was going to be alone.

Again.

Randy woke up to the sounds of someone crying.

He sat up, looking around with bleary eyes. Ted was still sleeping on the bed, but there was someone missing.

John.

Connecting the sounds coming from the bathroom to John not being in bed, he quickly woke up Ted.

"What?" the blonde asked, slowly sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Randy you're going--" A loud sob cut off Ted's words and wide blue eyes looked at him. "Oh shit."

The two jumped off the bed, not caring that they were both still naked and rushed to the bathroom door. Randy tried to open the bathroom door, but growled with frustration when it wouldn't budge.

Ted gently pushed him out of the way. "John?"

There was a crash and some muttered swear words before choked 'what?' came back at them.

"Are you okay?"

There was a pause. "No."

"John, will you let us in?"

There was another pause, a longer one, then a soft click of the lock was heard.

Randy shoved Ted out of the way, not so gently, and quickly made his way into the bathroom. Ted followed, frowning, and rubbing his shoulder from Randy's push.

They found John on the bathroom floor, still naked, hugging his knees to his chest and silent tears tracing down his cheeks.

"John?" Ted was beside him in a instant. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You're not alone. You have me and Randy."

"No, I don't. You two are together and...."

"And what?" The blonde stroked his hair in attempt to sooth the older man.

"And there's no place for me." John's head dropped to his knees as fresh tears made their way down his cheeks.

Ted looked over at Randy, the two silently communicating with their eyes and with a nod they knew what they had to do.

Randy sat on the other side of John on the cold bathroom floor, his hand joining Ted's on the older man's head, only his hand was on John's neck. He had been silent the whole time. "John, there is room for you. Ted and I always felt like something, no someone, was missing on our relationship. Don't get me wrong, we love being together and it feels right. But last night we knew what we were missing. You. You completed the puzzle."

John lifted his head, sniffling.

"Do you mean that?"

"Every last word."

John smiled that beautiful dimpled smile, and his two lovers sighed with relief.

Their John was back and where he should be.

With them.


End file.
